Awakening Love
by Ca211
Summary: Secuela Oneshot'special "El avatar y yo". Los espíritus rondan por Ciudad República y otros lugares del mundo. Un Maestro Fuego y el Avatar tendrán que dar solución a este asunto, como también a los asuntos del corazón. Korroh.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia pertenece a sus respectivos autores, Bryan Konietzko y Michael DiMartino. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos sin ánimos de lucrar, sólo para ser felices a este fandom.

Advertencia: Este fanfiction está basado en otro one shot Korroh (El Avatar y Yo), sólo que está ambientado 4 años después de que ambos personajes se conocieran. Tendrá algunos capítulos que trataran sobre la estadía de Iroh II en el Polo Sur (hace 4 años atras).

Rating: T

Me hace feliz poder participar en el semana Korroh. Hace semanas quería hacer un fanfic ( no tan largo de La leyenda de Korra) sobre esta pareja que cada día se está ganando más gente que la apoya. Además, hace que me crezca mi amor por el korroh por las historias que he leído. Así que... sigan sumandose y hagan feliz a esta korroh 's lover. :D

Ya, mejor no aburro, nos leemos abajo.

.

* * *

.

Capitulo 1

.

- General - la voz de un soldado hizo que el hombre se girará en dirección a este. Si había interrumpido su reunión con su coronel y su capitán de barco, el motivo tendría que ser urgente o importante.

- Hable soldado - dijo el Coronel Zhuan Xao. El soldado estaba nervioso, y el sudor y lo agitado que estaba, provoco un alerta en los hombres que estaban en la sala.

- Ciudad..Ciuda República está con cambios -

- ¿Qué clase de cambios? - preguntó Zhuan impaciente.

- Hay espíritus señor -

Los rostro de todos los hombres y soldados presentes estaban descolocados y asombrados.

...

- Oye, ¿Y ese animal habla? y luego, sin pensarlo mucho, el mono le contesta " Yo no sé" - Miro a todos con una sonrisa en su rostro, brillante y abierta, esperando que alguien se riera con él.

Todos en la mesa estaban colgados antes el chiste de cierto maestro tierra.

- El mono estaba al lado de la persona, y la otra le pregunta - río ante su explicación, pero ni siquiera Korra estaba riéndose de su chiste. Bolin suspiro cansado. Vaya que era dificil sacarles una risa a esa deprimente mesa.

Y deprimente mesa era debido a que desde que Korra había mantenido abierta la puerta entre el mundo de los espíritus y el mundo terrenal, dejando de ser un puente entre ambos seres, los espíritus se habían adueñado de un sector de Ciudad República y de varias ciudades de alrededor.

Era prácticamente un caos.

- Korra ¿Pudiste explicarles a esos espíritus que las alcantarillas no son un lugar para habitar? - Preguntó Tenzin dejando su plato de lado. Korra suspiro y se froto las sienes.

- No entienden. Como son espíritus de la noche, la luz del día les daña los ojos;y entiendo su decisión, pero los ciudadanos, no.- suspiro molesta Korra, tirando los palillos a la mesa. Melo con su control hizo flotar los palillos y empezó a crear un tornado en torno a ellos.

- Entonces... podrían vivir debajos de las camas de todos los ciudadanos - habló Bolin con los ojos brillantes. Todos negaron con la cabeza en dirección hacía el suelo.

- Eres muy tierno, Bolin, pero no creo que las personas acepten que los espíritus vivan en sus camas, si ni siquiera los quieren en las calles - hablo korra un tanto apenada.

- Se que podrás encontrar una solución, Korra - poso su mano sobre el hombro de la Avatar. Korra sonrió a la joven maestra Aire, Jinora.

Hubo unos minutos de tranquilidad en ese almuerzo. Pema junto con sus hijos estaban tan animosos de que todo pronto estaría solucionado, trasmitiendo esa esperanza a los demás que estaban ahí.

- A todo esto - Bumi miró a su hermano menor. El maestro Aire se giro a verle - ¿Kya ya llegó al polo sur? ¿Tiene noticias de nuestra madre? -

- Hoy en la mañana me llegó un mensaje por telgrafó desde la estacion de polícia. Dijo que llegó ayer por la noche,y que nuestra madre ya se acostumbro a los espirítus allá.-

- ¿Y los demás? - preguntó Korra interrumpiendo a Tenzin - ¿Los del complejo y la ciudad están bien de que los espíritus convivan ahi? -

- No dice mucho el mensaje, Korra, pero como el polo sur es mas tundra que un lugar habitable en todo el continente, es poco probable que estén en conflicto -

- Así es Korra. Años atrás me toco ir a una misión en el polo sur, en los lugares disiertos, para dar caza a unos piratas. Solamente contábamos con licor, unos sacos de avena y un martillo para poder atraparlos - Tenzin se golpeó la cabeza y todos no le podían dan crédito a todas las historias que Bumi empezaba a contar.

Y ya estaba a punto de contestar cuando llega un monje de la isla con una cara de sorpresa.

- Maestro Tenzin, En el muelle hay una barcaza de las Fuerzas Unidas -

- ¡Espíritus, vienen a buscarme! - se paró de la mesa, provocando que su vaso con agua se diera vuelta.

- Emm, no, Sr. Bumi, vienen a visitar al Avatar - el hombre de tes blanca, miro en dirección a la joven maestra que estaba terminando de comer. Trago duro.

- ¿A mi ? ¿Quién? - preguntó aunque muy dentro tenía la sospecha de quién.

- General Iroh -

...

Todos fueron en dirección al muelle, siendo la más apurada la misma Korra, utilizando aire control para sobrevolar con la esfera de aire.

Ya estando en la Costa, Iroh bajaba con su impecable ropa y su cabello peinando hacía atrás. Le seguían sus hombres que miraban con curiosidad la Isla del Templo Aire. Nunca habían tenido el agrado de estar ahí.

Iroh sonrió hacía la Avatar que se acercaba volando con rápidez, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver como la chica venía a una velocidad enorme y con una rafaga de viento saltaba sobre los aires y se ponía frente a él, revolviendo su uniforme y su cabello que tanto había cuidado de no desordenar.

- Hola, General Iroh - dijo sonriendo. El Maestro fuego no estaba contento, se emparejo el cabello por unos segundos antes de contestar. La morena le sonría con Burla.

- Buenas, Avatar Korra - le hizo una reverencia, ocasionando que los demas soldados también hicieran la misma reverencia.

- ¿Qué le trae al Templo de Aire, General? - se acercó Tenzin con un agradable semblante. Iroh miró a su dirección.

- Nos han informado que Ciudad República y varios lugares del mundo se han avistados espíritus. Y eso es muy extraño ya que ..-

- Yo los libere - Korra confesó mirandolo a sus ojos. Iroh sorprendido frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tú? digo, ¿Usted? - Iroh se atraganto con su propia saliva y tosió un poco. Korra se molesto por el gesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo? - cruzo los brazos. Tenzin se trato de acercar y tranquilizar el temperamento de Korra, pero una mano de Pema lo detuvo. volvió a mirarla y nego con la cabeza.

- Por supuesto de No. Tu papel es ser un puente entre ambos portales. - Iroh estaba molesto. _¿Qué acaba de hacer esta joven?_

- El avatar desde un comienzo nunca fue un puente entre ambos portales. Los humanos y los espíritus vivían en paz -

- Pero eso fue hace diez mil años, hoy es distinto - movió sus manos en dirección a la ciudad.

- Hoy puede volver a hacer lo que fue. Son cambios...-

- Quizás los cambios no son para mejor ...- susurro con molestia Iroh.

Tenzin frunció el ceño. Al parecer sería dificil hacer cambiar a la gente de posición. Ya había una persona cercana a ellos que no apoyaba la desición.

Korra miró hacía el suelo. Quería llorar de la rabia. Nadie podía comprender su posición y su desición. Con su Aire control se elevó por los aires y al dar un gran salto, corrió hacia el pequeño bosque.

Iroh la miro arrepentido. No quería sonar duro pero no podía comprender el porqué de aquellos cambios.

Los demás miraron en dirección a donde había escapado Korra.

Pema tomo la iniciativa de romper el silencio y con paso seguro se acerco a la comitiva de las Fuerzas Unidas.

- Quizás les gustaría una taza de té - los hombres asintieron y fueron hacía el templo. Iroh mientras caminaba no pudo olvidar esa fracción de segundo en que sus ojos chocaron y una pequeña lágrima había rodado por su mejilla.

Era la segunda vez que hacía llorar al Avatar. Se sentía el peor hombre del mundo.

.

* * *

.

Cha cha cha cha channnnnn!

Hola a todos(as) fangirls y Fanboys ( sí es que lo hay) a esta apasionante historia Korroh que estoy publicando.

Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo. A mi me gusto, además fue justo cuando comienza la tercera temporada, y que mejor que ambientar la historia ahí.  
Se que algunas estarán decepcionada que no haya continuado con las aventuras de Iroh II en el polo sur, pero tranquilein perrito(a) que en esta historia tendré algunos raccontos sobre su estadía en el polo sur.  
Quizás será el segundo capítulo que trate sobre eso. 

Ahora, sobre a edad.. sip, se que Iroh está cercano a los 25 o 30 años. Y debo aclarar que en mi especial, ellos se habían conocido antes de que ocurriera lo de Amon y los igualitarios. Cuando ella tenía 14 años y el sólo 21 añitos. Así que no me maten por haberlo hecho. ^

Así que espero que disfruten de esta Semana Korroh. Además mi historia seguirá aunque termine una de las mejores semanas que he tenido en mi vida ( ok.. exageré un poco.. mi mejor semana es navidad y vacaciones ;D)

Muchos saludos  
pd: Tomatazos, críticas, comentarios, amenazas(?) los pueden dejar acá abajito. 

Se Despide  
Ca211


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Esta historia pertenece a sus respectivos autores, Bryan Konietzko y Michael DiMartino. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos sin ánimos de lucrar, sólo para ser felices a este fandom.

Advertencia:

1. basado en otro one shot Korroh (El Avatar y Yo), sólo que está ambientado 4 años después de que ambos personajes se conocieran. Tendrá algunos capítulos que trataran sobre la estadía de Iroh II en el Polo Sur (hace 4 años atras).

2. Capitulo ambientado hace cuatro años.

3. Semi AU /what if

Rating: T

* * *

.

Capitulo Dos

.

Una suave ráfaga de frío se filtro hacia su habitación, o mejor dicho, hacia las piezas de los soldados. Estaba durmiendo junto con los guardias de la Orden del Loto Blanco. Se sentó, ya no podía soportar el frío en su rostro. Y aunque podía manejar la temperatura de su cuerpo, gracias a la técnica que le enseño su abuelo, no quitaba del todo la temperatura glacial de ese lugar.

Miró por la ventana y afuera estaba oscuro;tormenta de nieve no se detenía. Si calculaba bien, quizás ya era de alba, y el sol estaba apareciendo, pero no ahí, cuando estaban con la noche todo el día.

Suspiró. Pronto cumpliría dos semanas ahí, y el entrenamiento con la avatar estaba dando sus frutos. Estaba más atenta, concentrada en los ataques que le enseñaba, pero cuando era sobre la historia del fuego control, prefería estar jugando con su animal naga antes de escucharlo a él.

- Inmadura...- susurraba Iroh con los brazos cruzados. Pero cuando dirigía su atención a la jóven, podía ver que ella sonreía muy alegre a su amiga, Naga y la cepillaba con mucho cariño. Eso lo ablandaba. No podía molestarse con ella, sólo era una niña.

Pero una niña muy linda, y que más adelante sería hermosa.

Movió la cabeza, provocando que su mente volviera a la actualidad.

Era mejor irse a duchar y empezar a entrenar.

...

- Buenos Días Chispista - revolvió su cabello negro. Iroh le miró fastidiado. Todas la mañanas le revolvía el cabello que a él siempre le gustaba tener arreglado.

- Sifu Iroh, Avatar Korra - Korra se sentó en el suelo y prosiguió a comer.

- Mientras me digas "Avatar Korra" - imitando la voz profunda de Iroh. El aludido frunció el ceño. - Te diré de esa forma y de varias más. Sólo dime Korra -

Mientras desayunaban, se les unió a ellos, Katara.

- Buenos días a los dos - Korra se levantó, haciendo que se moviera la mesa, dando vuelta el vaso de té de Iroh en su uniforme. Corrió a abrazar a Katara, como lo hacía todos los días.

- Katara ¿Cómo estás? - susurro contenta, mientras Iroh ponía su mano en su abrigo y evaporaba el té en él.

- Amanecí muy bien. La tormenta ya ha pasado. -

- ¡¿En serio?! - preguntó Korra contenta. Miro a Iroh que estaba sirviéndose otra taza de té. -¿Escuchaste Iroh?- el joven miro a los ojos de Korra y vio en ellos un mal presentimiento.

- No -

- ¿Porqué No? - preguntó Korra con un puchero.

- La ultima vez que salimos del complejo, después me retaron a mi por tu culpa. - Korra junto sus manos en una oración.

- Y lo siento por aquello, pero, ahora no hay tormenta, debemos ir a ver la Aureola Austral - Katara con curiosidad miraba a ambos jóvenes. Iroh le recordaba mucho a Zuko y su temperamento serio. Sonrió. Extrañaba a su amigo.

- ¿Maestra Katara? - Iroh miró en dirección a la anciana mujer. - Debería decirle que no debemos ir afuera, aunque sea de día, no hay luz por lo tanto la visibilidad en horrible -

- Tiene razón, Korra. No deberías ir afuera del complejo. Además podría ver la Aureola Boreal desde aquí - Korra se incómodo, mirando hacía un lado.

- Pero... no es lo mismo - se sonrojo. Los ojos azules de Katara se abrieron con sorpresa. Quizás...Korra...

- Es lo mismo, Avatar Korra - La morena se giró hacia el oji dorado y le saco la lengua.

- Lo haré igual - Corrió saliendo de la sala. Katara miró a Iroh pidiendo que fuera compasivo con ella.

- Korra está sola en este complejo, si no fuera por su familia, Naga y yo,ella estaría muy sola. Y ahora que llegaste tú, se siente con muchas ganas de compartir con alguien. -

- Lo sé, y me doy cuenta, pero no quiero que al final sufra - pronunció Iroh al pararse e ir en dirección de la chica.

- ¿Sufrir? - Katara miró la espalda de Iroh que se detenía antes de cerrar la puerta.

- por mi - y se fue en dirección de Korra.

.

* * *

.

- ¡Avatar Korra! - grito Iroh alcanzando a la chica que corría en dirección a los establos, definitivamente tenía el plan de ir fuera del complejo.

- No me vas a detener, Chispitas. Iré de todos modos, con o sin ti - no le miro y siguió caminando.

- No te voy a detener. - sus pasos se detuvieron. La de ojos azules se giró y le observo curiosa.

- ¿A no? Entonces...estás acá...- concluyo Korra esperando su respuesta, mirando desconfiada. El maestro fuego suspiro cansado.

- ¿A dónde querías que fuéramos? - Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los finos labios de Korra. Al fin podría ver la Aureola Austral, y que mejor que verlo con él.

Se escabulleron hacia los establos y tomaron la silla de montar de Naga y se fueron hacia la parte de atrás de la muralla, que estaba hecha de Acero.

- Acá es donde tienes que ayudarme- dijo Korra. - necesito que derritas el acero-

Iroh produjo una llamarada mediana y empezó a calentar el metal junto con Korra que estaba a su lado. En un par de minutos. el hierro ya estaba fundido.  
Korra lanzo un látigo de nieve sobre el acero, provocando que se endureciera y fuese frágil. y con una patada derrumbo la muralla.

Iroh sonrió asombrado. Definitivamente, Korra era muy especial.

- Vamos -

...

- ¡Ves! sólo estamos a unos metros del complejo. - dijo Korra mirando hacía la noche infinita y las luces verdes, moradas que brillaban y adornaban con trazos de calidez desde el cielo.

Hubo un silencio, pero que no incómodo a ninguno de los dos. A diferencia de la salida anterior, sólo pudieron avanzar 100 metros antes de que una patrulla de la Orden del Loto los detuviera, pero ahora, que el día era oscuro, la posibilidad de ser encontrados era mínimo.

- Debo admitir que desde acá se ve mejor que desde el complejo - Las estrellas brillaban tomando también un papel primordial en esa oscuridad. Korra se giró a mirarlo. Iroh sólo miraba en dirección a la Aureola Austral. Su perfil era recto, sus cabellos oscuros y su piel blanca, dejando una sonrojes en su nariz; su porte elegante y tan cercana a ella.

Su estómago se apretó. ¿Eran mariposas? esa era la sensación que sentían las jóvenes en los cuentos que le leía su madre cuando era una niña; cuando veían a su enamorado. ¿Estoy enamorada de Iroh? Se sonrojo al preguntarse, y tirito de la incomodidad.

- ¿Tienes frío? - se acercó Iroh. Korra desvío su rostro sonrojada y río.

- ¿Crees que yo, el avatar, tendría frío? - Iroh le miro atento y sonrió.

- Aunque seas el Avatar, no quita que seas una chica. Ven, te congelarás - abrió sus brazos, esperando que ella se acercará.

Korra estaba asustada. Era la primera vez que conocía un chico que la viera como una chica. Quizás no era tan imposible que él la quisiera ¿No?

Camino a paso lento hasta estar frente a él, pero en ningún momento estiro sus manos para abrazarlo.

- Que orgullosa...-Iroh le abrazo, haciendo que una onda de calor traspasara su abrigo y envolviera el cuerpo de Korra.

Su corazón latía desfrenado, su pulso estaba alterado, y su cara estaba que ardía. ¿De verdad estaba pasando?.

- ¿Co...cómo puedes hacer eso? - susurro despacito Korra. El soldado de la Fuerzas Unidas le sonrío.

- Una técnica que me enseño mi abuelo.- agacho su rostro, y miró a los ojos azules que observaban en dirección a su pecho.

- ¿Me la enseñarás? - levanto su mirada, y al ver que él la estaba observando, la bajo rápida. ¡Diablos! le había visto lo roja que estaba.

Iroh sonrió. Cuando quería, Korra podía verse como una chica.

- Quizás. Algún día...-

- Prometeme..- susurro estirando sus manos y abrazándolo. Iroh se sonrojo al gesto.

- ¿Qué? - se tensó al agarre de Korra. Sentía miedo de que pudiera decirle.

- Promete que me enseñarás todas tus técnicas. - Iroh se alejo un poco del cuerpo de Korra.

- Korra...- Era una de las pocas veces que le nombraba por su nombre, pero está vez era con tristeza. Esa promesa conllevaba algo escondido; una petición.

Que se quedará con ella.

- No digas nada...- se elejó del abrazo de Iroh. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, pero no quería sentirse rechazada por sus palabras.

- Fui aceptado en la Escuela de Oficiales de las Fuerzas Unidas. Es cuatro días más me marcharé. - Korra apretó los puños.

¿Porqué era cruel?¿Porqué le decía esas palabras cuando estaban mirando un hermoso paisaje? ¿Porqué tenía que marcharse? Nadie la quería.. todas la dejaban en esa jaula de complejo.

- También tú te marchas. Mi familia me deja encerrada en ese complejo, no tengo amigos, y cuando por fin tengo alguien en quien confiar, en quien hablar... se marcha. - miro hacía el suelo con pena y enojo.

Iroh que era más alto que Korra se agacho y con su guante subió el mentón de ella.

- Pero nos podremos ver más adelante. Algún día irás a la Nación del fuego y me verás allá. Además siempre seremos amigos -

- ¡Pero, a mi gustas! - expreso con un grito, Korra, golpeando la mano de él. Le miro directamente a sus ojos, y unas rebeldes lágrimas se escapaban de sus azules ojos. Iroh la contempló atónito.

- Korra. Yo lo siento..- Trato de acercarse, pero ella le lanzó un látigo de agua que con suerte esquivo, saltando hacía atrás.

Y ella monto a Naga y salio trotando junto con ella en dirección al complejo.

Él sólo se sentía miserable al haberla hecho llorar y no poder corresponderle en sus sentimientos como ella quería. Sí, a él también le gustaba Korra, pero era más un amor fraternal. Además ella sólo tenia 14 años;era una niña, y él nunca podría perdonarse corromper aquella inocente criatura.

Quizás más adelante...

.

* * *

- Sr. Iroh - una suave voz femenina lo llamo de su letargo. Se vio frente a varios hombres, sus hombres, sentados en una mesa, sirviéndose el té. Miro a su lado y vio a la esposa de Tenzin, preguntándole si estaba bien, y si quería otra taza de Té.

Tenzin estaba serio y preocupado por Korra, mientras que tocaba su entendía cómo se había molestado tanto con Iroh,y no con Raiko ante su negativa de los espíritus. Probablemente, la opinión de Iroh le afectaba mucho más. Quizás...

.

* * *

.

Hola a todas(os) ya estamos en el 2º capítulo, y ven, les dije que el segundo capítulo consistiría en las aventuras de Iroh en el polo sur.  
Querían un poco de tensión, pues ahí lo tienen jojojo. Ya vemos que Tenzin sospecha algo... pero no dejaremos que eso interrumpa la próxima escena. jejeje :D

Aunque no se avanzó mucho en la trama principal, si podemos decir que nos aclara un poco el porque la reacción de Korra.  
Bueno, no diré más, sino arruino el próximo capítulo.

Saludos  
se despide

Ca211


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Esta historia pertenece a sus respectivos autores, Bryan Konietzko y Michael DiMartino. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos sin ánimos de lucrar, sólo para ser felices a este fandom.

Advertencia:

1. basado en otro one shot Korroh (El Avatar y Yo), sólo que está ambientado 4 años después de que ambos personajes se conocieran. Tendrá algunos capítulos que trataran sobre la estadía de Iroh II en el Polo Sur (hace 4 años atras).

2. Semi AU /what if

.

* * *

Capitulo 3  
.

Pateo una piedra antes de sentarse en el mismo lugar donde se ponía melancólica, no, cuando se ponía como toda una niñita y se colocaba a llorar. Ese lugar apartado del templo, era su espacio para dejar aflorar sus frustraciones, sus penas. Quizás era porque le recordaba en cierto modo, los acantilados que existen en el Polo Sur.

Estaba molesta, pero también triste. No pensó que él se molestaría con ella. Pensaba que daría la misma respuesta cuando crearon el plan contra Amon.

"Si mi abuelo confiaba en el Avatar, también lo haré yo"

Sólo fue una frase cliché; para no quedar mal con ella y con su abuelo, el venerable Señor del Fuego, Zuko.

Pero... porqué tenía que llorar.

Cuando tenía catorce años, conoció a Iroh; el futuro Señor del Fuego. Él fue su maestro suplente hasta que el otro se mejorara de una pierna fracturada. El Iroh que conoció en ese tiempo era muy distinto al de ahora, era terco, orgulloso y demandante; pero aunque lo fuera no impidió que fuese su amigo y su primer amor, aunque él no correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba igual ella lo habría rechazado; era muy niña.

Sin embargo, de todas formas le dolió durante los siguientes meses.

_¡Pero ya es todo del pasado!_

De repente el suelo empezó a moverse. Korra levantó la vista y alerta se paro. No paso ni un segundo y apareció un espíritu. Claramente se veía que estaba poseído, estaba enojado y tenía forma de un Oso-ornitorrinco.

- Calma, amigo...- levantaba sus manos en señal de calmar al espíritu. - Soy el Avatar y quiero ayudarte - El espíritu lanzo un golpe en dirección de la morena.

Tomo los resguardos y un con brazos levanto una muralla de tierra.

- Al parecer tampoco te caigo bien - suspiro cansada. Todos los días era lo mismo. Peleas y más peleas; con espíritus, con las personas, consigo misma. Ya podía sentir un dolor en su cabeza.

- ¡Korra!- se giró para ver a Tenzin llegar junto con Bolin y Iroh. ¡Genial! más público, pensaba korra frunciendo el ceño.

Más material para que este en contra mía.

- No te preocupes Tenzin, lo tengo arreglado. - cerro los ojos y se concentro, dejo todo atrás: sus enojos, su tristeza y se enfoco en estar en el estado avatar.

Iroh miraba preocupado. Al parecer como le había comentado Tenzin, Korra tenía su porción de espíritus todos los días desde que decidió mantener abierto los portales. Desde peleas, conversaciones, arreglos y tratos. Todo el día con ellos. Y como bien Tenzin le recalco, la agotaba.

Entendía que Tenzin la protegiera, que la defendiera; él también lo haría. Pero provocar inestabilidad en el mundo por esto... no podía dejarlo de lado.

Pero también entendía la posición de ellos: Los espíritus no habían hecho nada malo, solo convivir con los humanos. Eran inofensivos y sí se les enseñaba como convivir nuevamente con nosotros, perfectamente podría existir un equilibrio entre estos seres.

Iroh se arrepintió de gritarle, le pediría disculpas una vez que se calmaran las aguas. Como diría su bisabuelo Iroh _"A veces es mejor reconocer los errores en su momento y también tratar de enmendarlos"_

Enfoco su mirada hacia Korra que ya estaba en su Estado Avatar.

Los ojos de Korra estaban iluminados y su pose de guerra cambio a uno de relajación. Estiro sus brazos hacia los lados y empezó a emular un circulo en el aire; era lento y pausado. Honestamente le había llamado la atención al maestro fuego; eran los movimientos de una maestra agua.  
Pero su sorpresa fue más notoria al ver como una luz amarilla brillaba de los látigos de agua y envolvía al espíritu, convirtiendo al oscuro espíritu en un Oso Ornitorrinco normal.

...

- Esta bien, hablare con los lugareños para que te dejen lo alto de la montaña para ti - El Oso asintió y en un parpadeo desapareció del lugar, dejando ya tranquilos a los que estaban en el lugar.

Bolin corrió en dirección a Korra y coloco su brazo en el hombro de ella.

- Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, ¡Eres genial! - Korra sonrió levemente.

- Pero me deja los músculos agarrotados - Estiro sus brazos hacia arriba. Tenzin se acerco a Korra.

- Le diré a Pema que te arregle el baño. Necesitas relajarte - Korra con su rostro extrañado, sonrió. A veces Tenzin era muy mamá.

- Gracias Tenzin - cuando ya los tres iban en dirección al templo. Una voz masculina llamo a Korra.

Korra giro solamente su cabeza, aún abrazada de Bolin. Y vio al General Iroh que la miraba un tanto incómodo y avergonzado. sonrió para adentro y levanto su ceja.

- Avatar Korra, necesito conversar con usted -

- ¿De qué sería? - irónicamente miro con extrañeza al General que estaba más incómodo de tener que decirlo frente a los demás.

- Korra...- la nombrada miro al Maestro Aire que movió su cejas para que fuese suave con él. Tenzin también estaba molesto con Iroh pero también no se debía ser duro con alguien quién pensaba distinto; o sí es que pensaba distinto...

- Esta bien - Bolin se alejo de Korra y ella sonrió tranquila - Hablaré con usted, General Iroh -

Se acerco al príncipe, manteniendo las distancias prudentes. El silencio se extendió entre ellos. Iroh miró al cielo buscando las palabras adecuadas para las pertinentes disculpas.

- Le pido mis disculpas...- movió su cuello hacia abajo - Mi comportamiento de antes fue demasiado inmadura, además apresurada de saber las razones - los ojos de ambos chocaron cuando dio una pausa y se enderezaba. Korra desvió su mirada sintiéndose un tanto tímida. Era pocas las personas que se disculpaban de esa forma. Ni siquiera Mako lo hacía tan elegantemente.

- Yo...Tranquilo, General, entiendo su reacción, no es el único que lo tomo así.- Iroh se sintió peor. Él debía actuar de otra forma. No era como su abuelo le había enseñado.

- Y por eso debo enmendar mi equivocación. Mi abuelo siempre me enseño que debo confiar en las decisiones que tome el Avatar - Korra apreto su lengua de decir algo irónico respecto a las decisiones que ha tomado en su vida... todas malas.

- Podré equivocarme al respecto. - Korra miraba al suelo un tanto arrepentida. Iroh se acercó a paso lento a ella y le tomo del brazo para sus ojos se observaran de nuevo.

- Tendrás mi apoyo cuando suceda - Los ojos dorados de Iroh observaron a Korra profundamente. La joven le dio una puntada en el estomagó. Se sonrojo ante la seriedad de él. Evito sus ojos que quemaban sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para borrar mi actitud anterior? - _¿Hacer?_ pensó Korra alarmada._ Darme un beso ..._ grito la voz de Korra de catorce años. Se golpeo internamente.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Porqué justo ahora tenía que pensar en aquello? En ese imposible... ¡Diablos! se estaba empezando a sonrojar de nuevo.

- Nada, General - Iroh levantó su ceja. El rostro de Korra estaba nervioso y sus ojos no le miraban. ¿En que estaba pensando?

- ¿Nada? Quizás pueda ayudarle...- La voz de Iroh era más grave. Ella miro hacia los lados. ¿Porqué tenía que estar así? Ya lo había olvidado ¿no?

- ¿Ayudarme? - Korra dio un paso hacía atrás, alejándose del contacto de él, de sus ojos y su voz profunda.

- Con los espíritus - la oji celeste le miro con un poco de risa. ¿Qué podría hacer él? cruzo los brazos. Quizás los quemaría e incinerara a esos espí mordió la lengua antes de dejar escapar una risa imaginándose al maestro fuego atacado por muchos espíritus como la mascota de Bumi.

Iroh le miro interesado en su respuesta. Ella cerro los ojos un tanto incómoda.

- Lo siento pero no - El de cabellos azabache su cara cambio a uno de sorpresa. ¿Estaba rechazando su ayuda? ¿ o la ayuda de las fuerzas unidas?

- ¿Porqué? -

Korra se giro y fue en dirección al templo Aire.

- Porque ... porque - Korra aguanto la risa - usted todavía me dice Avatar Korra, chispitas - río ante lo ultimo y con Aire control se fue volando hasta su hogar.

¿Chispitas? ... Iroh se acomodo el cabello molesto. ¿En que momento la conversación dio un giro de burla hacia su persona?

Iroh observó a la chica que ya estaba en el pasillo del templo corriendo en dirección a Tenzin, quizás relatando las disculpas de él; de que se había arreglado la situación entre ambos, provocando que sonriera contento.

Korra era una joven muy especial y fascinante.

.

* * *

.

.

Ohhhhhhhhhh! ( movimiento de Rigby y Mordecai) que ya estamos en el tercer capítulo.  
Ahora que tengo tiempo. Les doy las gracias a

**Kakatsushi**

**Vitalka**

**Mel.2004**

**Lp**

**Zeldi-chan Hyuuga**

**Lol.**

y **107 visitas** quienes leen está historia.

¡Muchas gracias!Hacen que me siga inspirando en esta historia korroh.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por fin vemos un poco de Korroh actual. Quiero hacer un dibujo del capitulo anterior (abrazaditos en el polo sur) awww seria super genial. Aunque eso si, deben tolerar mis horibles dibujos :c pero buenooooo...

Ya, okay, no aburro más así que nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo  
Se despide  
Ca211


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Esta historia pertenece a sus respectivos autores, Bryan Konietzko y Michael DiMartino. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos sin ánimos de lucrar, sólo para ser felices a este fandom.

Advertencia:

fanfiction nació por de un one shot de mi autoría(El Avatar y Yo), sólo que está ambientado 4 años después de que ambos personajes se conocieran. Tendrá algunos capítulos que trataran sobre la estadía de Iroh II en el Polo Sur (hace 4 años atrás).

2. Korroh everywhere

3 What if/Semi AU.

Ayy aunque se haya terminado la semama Korroh (recién ahora me percate, que pava...)en mi corazón siempre existirá mi Korroh Love (awww que tierna soy lalala)

.

* * *

.

Capitulo Cuatro

.

- ¿Así que ya están de buenas? -preguntaba Bumi a las personas que entraban al templo del Aire. Korra y Iroh se miraron a los ojos. Él sonrió amable, y ella miró al Hijo de Aang. Abrió la boca, pensando buscar una respuesta que respondiera la pregunta pero tener que contar que Iroh se veía como un perro mojado, le causaría mucha risa a la mesa; pero antes de que pudiera responder, Iroh respondió sentándose a tomar una taza de Té.

- Nunca estuvimos mal. Sólo tuvimos diferencia de opinión- Korra forma de responder eran tan cortés. El Iroh que conoció en el Polo sur había cambiado tanto durante los años.

Bumi miró a Korra, esperando que ella apoyara a Iroh, pero vio como ella estaba ida mirando al Príncipe. El hombre levanto una ceja

_Muy sospechoso..._

Durante la cena, la comitiva de las Fuerzas Unidas conversaba sobre algunas situaciones que estaba pasando en la Nación del Fuego y el Reino Tierra. Algunas ciudades habían desmanes por la aparición de los espíritus en los hogares o lugares públicos. La gente no podía acostumbrarse a este nuevo cambio, y aunque Korra frunciera el ceño, sabía que está comitiva tampoco lo apoyaba. Iroh miraba un tanto preocupado, pero ya no estaba tan molesto con ella. Korra sólo trataba de buscar paz en el mundo, y sí los espíritus también tenían el derecho que poblar el mundo, no era quien para impedirlo.

Había porfin llegado a esa conclusión cuando vio como Korra tranquilizaba a ese espíritu afueras del templo. Los espíritus no eran malo, sólo no sabían vivir en este nuevo mundo. No tenían conocimiento de como eran los humanos de ahora; más agresivos, más cerrados y con miedo... miedo a los cambios, como él...

Aunque no estaba totalmente de acuerdo, confiaría en Korra, en ella...

- Korra - Habló Tenzin cuando ya la noche los acompañaba. La morena estaba en la terraza donde siempre meditaba Tenzin y los maestros Aires. Desde que escuchó de boca del Coronel Zhuan de que la Reina Tierra decidió atacar el mal de los espíritus, se paro de la mesa, golpeándola y yendo hacía la noche cálida de afuera.

- No tengo ganas de meditar, Tenzin - El monje suspiro.

- No debes desanimarte...- Korra se giro molesta, frunciendo el ceño.

- Soy el Avatar, debería estar allá, defendiéndolos, pero...¡Maldición! también me necesitan acá... - estiro los brazos. molesta. No podía estar en todos lados.

Tenzin se tocó la barbilla. Su padre también pasaba por esos estados: Frustración de no poder dar solución a todo.

Tenzin levanto su dedo para dar una posible idea, pero un hombre vestido de rojo avanzo hacia la chica y habló, dejando al monje callado.

- Puedo ayudarte - la voz de Iroh resonó en los oídos de Korra, quién giro su cuerpo y miró al hombre que estaba reverenciándose ante ella, como si fuese una princesa. La oji azul le miro con sorpresa.

- ¡Ahí está! - grito Tenzin con una sonrisa. Ambos le miraron con susto al feliz grito del maestro aire. Él se sonrojo y tosió un poco.

- Las Fuerzas Unidas pueden apoyar al Avatar cuando deba plantearse a la Reina Tierra - Korra sonrió abiertamente. ¡Eso era!

Iroh miro con amabilidad. Era justo lo que quería decir, y si Tenzin lo había pronunciado, era porque había entendido su plan. El azabache miró de reojo a Korra que estaba sonriendo; por fin había un rayo de luz en aquel pozo sin fondo.

- Pero...-susurro Korra un poco temerosa - No quiero que tenga problema por eso, General - Korra miró en dirección al susodicho. Iroh sonrió y apoyo su mano en el hombro de ella.

- Nuestra misión siempre ha sido mantener la paz entre las naciones y en el mundo. Me sentiré orgulloso si puedo ayudarle, Avatar Korra - Los ojos de Korra brillaron de la emoción. Sentía que podía con esto si tenía de lado a las Fuerzas Unidas.

...

- Korra - el rostro de Bolin estaba temeroso. - ¿Has visto a Mako? - Korra se tensó un poco. Todavía su corazón se alteraba cuando le nombraban a Mako. Su ruptura había sido reciente, y todavía albergaba sentimientos por él. Sus ojos preocupados negaron al oji verde.

- Le dije que Tenzin nos había aceptado en el templo Aire - Por el tema de las enredaderas, se habían propagado por el edificio donde ellos vivían desde hace medio año. - No me respondió que vendría, pero ya es tarde -

Korra se rasco el brazo tratando se pensar qué podría estar haciendo el maestro fuego que había sido su novio.

- ¿Quizás todavía este en la estación de Policias? - Bolin asintió susurrando un quizás, para luego seguir caminando por los pasillos, buscando a su hermano.

Ella podía entender tal preocupación de él, porque al fin y al cabo, era su única familia. Siguió caminando, cruzando el patio trasero. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, ideando el próximo viaje al Reino Tierra, hasta que choco con alguien. Levantó su mirada y vió unos ojos dorados con igual sorpresa que ella.

- Mako - pronunció su voz con desconcierto. El de tez blanca se tensó y desvió sus ojos nervioso. Korra se rascó la cabeza incómoda. Era la tercera vez que se habían visto desde el quiebre.

- Ho..Hola, Korra - se toco el cuello. Estaba vestido con su uniforme de policía; tenía el casco en el brazo izquierdo. Korra sonrió cortés, preguntando cómo había estado su día.

- Bien, bueno tu sabes...llamadas de gente desesperada por los espíritus - suspiro con cansancio. Korra agacho la cabeza afligida. Mako se dio cuenta y movió los brazos.

- Tú no tienes la culpa - se agacho para mirarle a los ojos. El contacto produjo un escalofrío a ambos, que se separaron al instante. - Ejem...-tosió- quiero decir, Korra - se avergonzó de tratarla tan cercana.

Korra sonrió incómoda.

- No te preocupes...- hubo un silencio absoluto en que ambos miraban hacia los lados. Mako carraspeo, causando que los ojos de Korra le miraran.

- Korra...Yo aún me siento mal por nuestra separación, y no quiero que aquello haya sido un adiós para siempre - Korra estaba temerosa.¿Porqué tenía que tocar el tema de su quiebre? No tenía ganas de tener que volver a conversar, y menos con él, con quien se sentía traicionada y dolida aún.

- Korra yo...- trato de continuar la conversación. Él nunca quiso romper, pero por respeto y amor a Korra, decidieron tomarse un tiempo y tomar vías distintas; pero tener que verla todo el tiempo, dolía.

- Buenas Noches, Mako - Korra cerro los ojos para sonreír falsamente y continuar su camino.

Ella todavía lo amaba, pero él estuvo con Asami mientras ella estaba desaparecida. ¿Podía a confiar en él otra vez? La había lastimado el de no confiar en ella y delatarla con el presidente Raiko;y y ahora le había engañado. Su corazón le dolía el tener que recordar aquellos sucesos, y más el adiós que se habían dado. Ella tampoco esperaba que ese adiós fuese definitivo, pero tenía que curar su corazón antes de poder darle otra oportunidad.

Mako giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su habitación, donde dormía junto con Bolin. Cuando llegó a la alcoba, Bolin ya estaba con su ropa de dormir, acostando a Pabu. Sonrió al ver a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Mako! - el otro saludo con su mano y se sentó a los pies de su cama. Bolin sintió la tristeza de su hermano; se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Viste a Korra? - su voz fue lastimosa,y al no escuchar la respuesta, suspiro frustrado. - Vamos, hermano, sube el ánimo, por lo menos la verás todos los días-

Mako frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, su hermano no era bueno consolando.

- Bolin... eso dolerá más...- pateo sus zapatos, lanzando al rincón de la habitación. Estaba decidido, no volvería a dormir en el templo Aire. Preferiría dormir en la oficina, que ver el rostro incómodo de Korra ante su presencia.

...

La luz entraba por la ventana. Ya era de mañana; el alba había pasado. Korra se enderezo de su cama, Naga estaba a su lado, moviendo su cabeza, despertando también de un reparador sueño. Se movió hacía su baúl y saco una camiseta azul, poniéndose unos pantalones azul marino cómodos y unas sandalias. El calor del verano era horrible en Ciudad República. Iría a hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de ducharse.

Caminando hacia el patio de entrenamiento, se detuvo al ver como alguien que le daba la espalda estaba sentado en el centro de éste, meditando. Ella sonrió. Iroh siempre era un madrugador.

Trato de emular los pasos ligeros que daba Meelo cuando jugaban a las escondidas, pero no resulto cuando la cabeza del heredero a la Nación del fuego se giro para verla con una semi sonrisa.

- Buenos Días - Korra apretó los puños molesta. Siempre la pillaba, tanto en el polo sur como ahora.

- ¿Cómo lo hace? - Iroh le miro interrogante."Hacer qué" su rostro decía. Korra estiro los brazos exageradamente.

- El pillarme - Korra habló más fuerte de lo normal. Iroh soltó una risa. A veces, Korra podía ser tan infantil en sus expresiones; le hizo gracia, y levantándose se dirigió a ella. La diferencia de altura era harta.

- No eres nada discreta con tus pies. - Korra trato de defenderse, levantando su mano. Iroh le movió su mano para que le dejará proseguir - Y aunque ocupes Aire Control, tus pies siguen siendo como la de una Perra Osa polar - Korra infló sus mejillas, recordando el apodo que le puso Iroh cuando entrenaban en el complejo en el polo sur.

- ¡Que no soy un Osa-perro polar! - bufó Korra, cruzando los brazos. Iroh río nuevamente. Echaba de menos a la Korra infantil. Las última veces que tuvo la oportunidad de compartir con ella estando en Ciudad República, siempre se comportaba tan distante, tan lejana a sus emociones. Aunque entendía la responsabilidad que conlleva ser el Avatar, se alegró de volver a verla como la conoció en el polo sur.

- ¿Vienes a entrenar? - Iroh cambio el tema, mientras recogía una toalla del banco y se limpiaba el sudor. Korra no se había percatado que estaba sin su camisa. Estaba con el torso desnudo. Cuando Iroh la volvió a ver, desvió su mirada hacia el cielo.

- Si, pero puedo esperar...- susurro mirando está vez a las bancas. Iroh sonrió.

- ¿Tienes miedo que pueda ganar? - dijo Iroh dejando la toalla. Korra, se tensó provocada.

- No - lanzó las sandalias lejos del cuadrilátero.

Se miraron a la distancia, cada uno tomando su posición. Agua contra Fuego, como en los viejos tiempos.

.

.

* * *

.

Ohhhhhh! (movimiento de brazo de mordecai y rigby oh yeahh) ya nos vamos con el cuarto capítulo,y que mejor regalo que dejarles un capítulo largo, donde vemos un poco de Makorra, para finalizar con un Korroh. Tenía planeado el korroh para el sgte capítulo, pero... no me aguante, espero que me perdonen ( Que va!, que estarán contentas...supongo)

Espero que les guste

Vieron el dibujo en la portada de la historia. Sip, es mi el dibujo que había dicho la vez anterior que iba a hacer, basado en el cap 2 del fanfic.  
Les dejo el link por si alguien quiere ver más de cerca jejeje

cafanel. deviantart art/ Awakening-Love-467983264

Próximamente un nuevo capítulo

Saludoss!

Agradezco a :

Lp

Alo-chan

Eliza-20

Mel.2004

Quienes dejan un review que me motiva a seguir escribiendo está interesante historia jojojo

y a las 180 visitas que leen esta historia alrededor del mundo ( no sabía que existía un país llamado "Trinidad y Tobago". Aprendí algo nuevo :D)

Se despide  
Ca211


End file.
